


Snow day

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, ANBU Nara Shikaku, Adorable, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Namiashi Raidou, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Genin - Freeform, Genin Iruka, Genin Izumo, Genin Kotetsu, Life lessons fic, LifeLessonsfic, One Shot, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: The boys get a rare day off from training due to a flurry of snow hitting Konoha. They should have recognized that snow and Anbu make for an interesting combination.Life Lessons one-shot





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS...And if you don't celebrate that, then Happy Sunday! 
> 
> Here is a one-shot that I made specifically for posting this week since Christmas is nearly here. I hope you all enjoy Anbu and some snow XD.
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who come to read my works, I truly feel blessed to have such a growing community around my works. I love hearing from you guys, be it just input on the story or questions about the plot. So leave a kudo or a comment to let me know if you enjoyed the fic.

  
Snow was a rare thing in Konoha, most years they only saw a hazing of it and it didn’t last more than a few hours. That was not the case this year, for whatever reason the storms had been worse that fall and when winter came so did the snow. The cooler temperatures were a great training device of course and the snow that began to fall should have been the same...Only there was one slight problem when it came to training Genin in the snow. You had to get them to focus first.   
“Boys.”   
The shrieks of laughter superseded the Anbu’s attempts to reign them in, sighing Shikaku tried again. “Boys!”   
The Genin who were flitting about his yards didn’t seem to care that they had a seasoned Anbu shouting at them, they were too busy throwing snowballs at each other. Sighing he turned to see his wife leaning on the doorway, a smirk on her face.   
“You didn’t really think that would work did you?”   
“I foolishly believed it might.”   
She laughed as he walked up the steps to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as they watched the Genin dart around trees to hide from their friends. Himiko leaned into him before reminding him. “Thinking that you could train them while it’s like this outside was rather stupid of you, they might be Genin, but they’re still kids.”   
“Yes dear.”   
The loud shout had both adults looking over to see Izumo sputtering as he wiped snow off of his face as Kotetsu ran away from his startled snow covered friend. Laughing as he darted around a tree to hide from the other boy who staggered to his feet and gave chase.   
“At least they’re having fun.” Shikaku mused.   
“They can train tomorrow, there will be plenty of snow and-”   
“And it will be their sensei’s issue, not ours?”   
She smirked, tilted her head back and nodded. “Yeah.”   
Chuckling Shikaku shook his head. “I suppose that’s good enough.”   
Another round of shouting drew their attention, Shikaku snorted when he watched Iruka sneak up on Kotetsu and dump snow down the other boy's shirt. Kotetsu shrieked and tried to get away from the cold, only to find it was in his clothing. Iruka was laughing even as he ran away, shaking his head Shikaku muttered into his wife's ear. “They think its fun now, just wait until tomorrow when they have to learn how to scale it and avoid it as a weapon.”   
Himiko sighed. “Do their sensei’s know any ice Jutsu's?”   
“I believe that the Genin were having a joint lesson, two of their instructors are...Skilled.”   
Shaking her head the woman couldn’t help but reply. “Let them enjoy it today, they won’t be so keen on it after that.”   
“No, they will not.”   
“You shouldn’t be so amused at the notion of their suffering.” She gave him a look over her shoulder.   
Shikaku shrugged in reply, not bothered by his wife's assessment of his feelings towards the boys. “They’ll live.”   
“How kind of you.” Rolling her eyes Himiko turned only to jerk back into her husband when Izumo crashed in front of them in the snow groaning as Iruka shouted.   
“Gotcha.”    
Izumo tilted his head up and spat out some snow. “He’s cheating.”   
The adults chuckled, Himiko daring to ask. “How’s he doing that sweetie?”   
Izumo shook his head as he got to his hands and knees, shivering at the cold snow beneath him as he clamored to his feet once more. “I don’t know, I just know he is.”    
Raccoon sighed. “That’s not evidence kid.”   
“Do I need that?”   
“Normally.” Came the dry retort from the Anbu. “Just go get your revenge.” He waved an arm at the boy. Izumo grinned even as he twisted about and stalked after his friend, the adults chuckled when Izumo didn’t launch snow at Iruka but rather jumped on his friends back while he was distracted. Plowing Iruka into the snow bank with his weight alone before dashing away as Iruka coughed and wiped furiously at himself.   
“Well, at least he took your words to heart.”   
“If only he’d do that with training.”   
Himiko patted his arm. “You’re asking too much.”   
Snorting the Anbu retorted. “He’s doing better in a snow fight than he did last week in weapons training.”   
“How do you know?” She leveraged a curious brow at the man as he glanced over her shoulder.   
Shikaku was silent a moment, Himiko smirked. “I thought you went to speak with Ibiki.”   
“I did.”   
“Mmhmm and?”   
Shikaku shook his head. “And nothing.”   
Himiko smirked even as she turned to watch the boys once more. “So how are they all doing?” She asked curiously with just a hint of amusement lacing her voice.   
“Besides Izumo being easily distracted, Kotetsu overthinking things and Iruka attempting things he shouldn’t be attempting? They’re doing fine.”   
Himiko laughed. “Well, they do keep things interesting don’t they?”   
Her husband sighed behind her. “I never doubted they’d do that, not since they came barreling into our lives.”   
Himiko couldn’t find it in her to not point out. “To be fair it started with Wolf.”   
“And you know who I blame for that.” Came the quick-witted reply.   
“Don’t speak ill of the dead.” She chastised him with a sharp smack to his arm.   
“Oh I blame him too, but I was talking about the third.”   
“You’re not funny.”   
Chuckling Shikaku leaned down to rub the side of his masked face against hers. “You blame them too ya know.”   
“I do nothing of the sort.”   
“Really?” The Anbu mused. “So it wasn’t you who demanded a certain someone get up and stop messing around? Because I clearly remember being asked to detain my own wife at a funeral.”   
She bit her lip. “I wasn’t the only one who was distraught.”   
“Clearly, but you were also the only one who nearly got arrested.” Shikaku pointed out in mirth. Huffing Himiko replied. “You wouldn’t have done that.”   
“You were about to smack our recently deceased Hokage at his own funeral.”   
Himiko winced upon hearing that, it did sound horrible when you heard it stated like that... “I was distraught.” She reiterated.   
“Very.”   
A loud shriek had both of them jumping, Shikaku’s back going straight as he sought how whoever was making the pain filled noise. He huffed a moment later when he found Hawk perched on a tree branch, all of the snow he’d displaced having fallen directly onto Kotetsu.   
“Sorry about that kid.” By his tone, no one believed he was truly sorry.   
Izumo and Iruka came out of hiding, laughing uproariously at their poor friend's plight.    
“Wow...That had to suck.” Izumo laughed as he stopped a ways back just to be safe while taunting his friend. “Cold wasn’t it?”   
Iruka glanced towards Izumo and widened his eyes when he caught sight of something, hastily taking a step away from his friend. Izumo twisted a frown on his face. “Wha-AHH!”   
Iruka snickered, looking up he waved. “Hi, Wolf.”   
“Hi, Iruka.” The Anbu waved back.   
“OHMYGOD!” Izumo was frantically trying to get the snow off of himself in the least dignified manner possible, which was really only prolonging his suffering as he stumbled around in the snow.   
Iruka shook his head at his friend, turning to look at Kotetsu who was calmly displacing the snow that had fallen on him while shivering.   
Iruka looked up to the two Anbu who were perched on the branches above. “That was mean.” He informed them both.   
“You didn’t seem so bothered by it a moment ago.” Hawk pointed out.   
Iruka shrugged. “I’m just glad I saw Wolf before he did it.”   
Wolf laughed. “Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”   
Iruka scowled up at his Anbu. “Mean.”   
Hawk jumped down from his perch, landing next to Kotetsu who jerked back at the sudden movement only to fall into the snow with an oomph.   
“Sorry kid.” The Anbu intoned for the second time.   
Kotetsu glared at the Anbu. “Why didn’t you just stay in the tree.” He groused while climbing once more to his feet and resumed brushing snow off of himself.    
Hawk shrugged before calling out to Himiko and Raccoon. “Don’t see you two playing in the snow.”   
“You wouldn’t” Himiko called out. “Someone has to stay dry in order to get towels.” She smiled.   
Hawk chuckled before gesturing towards Raccoon. “What’s your excuse?”   
“I don’t want to.” Came the bland response.   
Shaking his head Hawk muttered. “I don’t think he appreciates what a wonderful opportunity this is.”   
Kotetsu glanced his way. “Do Anbu play in the snow?”   
Hawk tilted his head. “Didn’t I just bombard you with snow?” Kotetsu nodded. “Then don’t ask stupid questions.”   
The boy smirked. “Iruka’s still dry.” The Genin pointed out shrewdly.   
“HEY!” Iruka shouted back at his friend.   
Wolf chuckled as he jumped down to stand beside Iruka, patting the kid’s shoulder. “Hey, its fair seeing as your friends got hit with a snow drift worth of snow.”   
Iruka huffed. “Not my fault they didn’t see you two.”   
Wolf wrapped an arm around the Genin. “Didn’t say it was, I just said it was fair that he request you get pummeled with snow as well.”   
“I don’t want to be pummeled.”   
Chuckling the Anbu shrugged against him. “Most people don’t.” Wolf jerked only to glance down when the snow slipped down his chest plate. He glared at the smirking Kotetsu. “Really?”   
Kotetsu held up another snowball. “It’s like target practice right?”   
Hawk chuckled from beside the boy even as he knelt down to scoop up some snow, he stood while packing it into a circle. “He’s not wrong.”   
“Don’t.” Wolf pointed a sharp finger at his comrade.   
Iruka glanced between the two Anbu and then at Kotetsu, sighing he leaned down to get his own weapon. He wasn’t sure how this was going to end, but he didn’t want to be weaponless he knew that much.    
  
******   
  
Himiko patted Shikaku’s chest. “I’m going inside before this turns bloody.”   
He laughed at his wife’s statement but didn’t stop her. Once the back door was shut did he glance towards the shivering Genin who was still battering at the snow Kakashi had dumped on him.   
“Shouldn’t stand under trees in winter kid.”   
Izumo glanced up a scowl firmly in place. “People don’t jump on tree branches.”   
“Sure they do, you’ve been learning to run up trees for a while now.”   
Izumo huffed. “I meant in winter...With snow.”   
“Ah. Well, they obviously do seeing as Wolf and Hawk did.”   
“They did that on purpose.”   
“They did.” Raccoon nodded. “The real question is what are you going to do about it?”   
Izumo thought about it a moment, glancing back towards the group he saw that they were arming themselves with snowballs. “Revenge.”   
Smirking beneath his mask, Shikaku replied. “Sounds good to me.”   
  
*******   
  
“I think they’re tired.” Raidou mused with a tilt of humor in his voice even as he stared down at the huddled mass of Genin who was passed out on the floor of Shikaku’s living room.   
“I think so.” Himiko chuckled. “You three worked them over quite a bit.”   
“They had a head start before we even got here.” Kakashi reminded the woman. “Besides they had fun.”   
“Oh I’m not arguing that point honey, but I dread what they’re going to be like tomorrow...” She glanced towards her husband. “If what he said is true, that training exercise is going to be arduous on its own, never mind that they exhausted themselves today.”   
Raidou shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll survive.”   
“Or they’ll just come back complaining.” Kakashi replied passively even as he knelt down and adjusted the blanket over Iruka when the boy accidentally pushed it off of himself. The boy shifted a bit, making a small noise before falling still once more. Looking up to the owners of said living room, Kakashi asked. “So you going to just let them crash here?”   
Shikaku sighed. “Might as well, I doubt Iruka could get home without your help and Izumo’s parents wouldn’t exactly take kindly to having their son returned via Anbu and I’m pretty sure Kotetsu would have similar complaints about being babied.” The resigned tone in Shikaku’s voice had Raidou and Kakashi snickering at the man.   
Himiko smirked and reached over to pat the man’s leg. “You love them.”   
“Never said I didn’t, just said their a pain.”   
“To be fair so are your deer and they aren’t nearly as cute as them.” Raidou gestured towards the boys.   
Himiko rolled her eyes. “Our deer aren’t in the same league as the boys when it comes to being cute.”   
“They are easier to take care of though.” Shikaku admitted only to laugh when his wife smacked his leg and glared at him.   
The other Anbu chuckled at their friend being chastised, they didn’t dare bring up the fact that they agreed with the man. Kakashi stood up now that he was sure that Iruka was warm enough, they’d done the best they could to dry the boys off and get them changed into spare clothing they always kept on hand at the Nara’s house. That didn’t mean that the Genin hadn’t been subjected to the cold weather for an extended period of time, the majority of which while soaking wet.   
“Ten bucks says one of them gets sick.”   
Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, idly glad that he wasn’t the one to say it given the death glare that Himiko was now giving Raidou. The older Anbu raised his hands in defense. “You know it’s likely to happen, they refused to come inside when we told them too.”   
She huffed. “I don’t see why it took you all that long to bring them inside, the last I checked you’re all Anbu and they’re Genin.”   
“The struggle was fierce.”   
Raidou and Shikaku chuckled at Kakashi’s serious response to the woman’s claim.  Himiko simply sent a scowl towards the teenager.   
“You’re not amusing.”   
“They think I am.” He quickly pointed out before also pointing down to the boys. “So do they for that matter.” Kakashi went onto gesture towards his fellow Anbu.   
“They’re all male...Figures they would.”   
The men sighed, far too used to being cast in the same light as one another simply because of their gender. Himiko smirked when the men didn’t try to argue.   
“At least the boys are courteous.”   
“We’re courteous.” Kakashi defended while throwing his arms over his chest in a pout.   
She raised a brow. “Really? Because they weren’t the ones to track water all through the house because of the snow.”   
Kakashi was silent a moment, glancing towards Raidou to see if the other had any input on that. The other shrugged, knowing when to take his licks from the woman. Sighing Kakashi muttered. “It was for a worthy cause.”   
Shikaku chuckled even as he shook his head at the teen. “My floors say otherwise.”   
“Is the real complaint because they’re wet or because they’re being slept on?” Kakashi pointed once more to the boys.   
Shikaku glanced down to the huddled form of the three Genin, none of them appeared to be even closely aware of their surroundings. Dead to the world as they were. “Water does more damage than that lot.”   
“So you think...Genin can be pretty destructive.”   
“So are Anbu.” Himiko groused. “The last I recall Genin weren’t the ones making it necessary for me to get new doors or windows.”   
The Anbu in question remained steadfastly silent. She glared all the harder. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”   
Coughing a bit as if to clear his throat, Kakashi gestured towards Iruka. “I’m just gonna take that one home...I’ll let you guys hash out the details for the other two.” Kneeling down Kakashi gently nudged Iruka a bit, earning himself a tired groan. Chuckling the Anbu easily hoisted the kid out of the blankets, Iruka only going so far as to wrap his arm around the ninja who was picking him up.   
“I was warm.” He huffed against the Anbu’s neck.   
Kakashi chuckled at the whining boy. “Yeah well, you can get warm at home. Say goodbye Iruka.”   
“Bye Iruka.” The lazy response didn’t even earn the others a glance as Iruka buried his face into the Anbu’s neck. Chuckling the others waved at Kakashi, leaving it to the teen to take care of the obviously comatose Genin in his arms.   
  
*******   
  
Getting Iruka tucked into his own bed, Kakashi shook his head when the boy didn’t even try to open his eyes. “I’m going to assume you had a good day.”   
Iruka faintly smiled. “Yeah.” He tiredly replied even as he snuggled into the blankets Wolf was tucking around him.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow after your training...Don’t get lost in the snow alright?”   
Iruka hummed, not even being able to form words.   
Shaking his head Kakashi left the boy to sleep off the effects of the snowy day, he was interested to know what Iruka would think of it once he was done with training tomorrow. Somehow the Anbu believed that it might lose some of its appeal after the obstacle course, Kakashi knew the Jounin who had set up for the Genin, it wasn’t going to be fun. Smirking to himself, Kakashi left Iruka to recuperate from the long day he’d spent in the snow.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
